Coriline Ferrington
Description Mortal: HEY! Check out the Neil Gaiman ripoff. Literally stolen from the main character from "The Onion Girl". Lame. A petite bundle of hyperactivity, lit by a vivid smile, the small woman is often mistaken for a teenager. Considering the fact that she really does appear just out of her mid-teens, it's something Coriline takes in stride, giggling when she has to produce her identification to prove her age. Shoulder-length, dark gold hair bounces and flutters, curling in heavy waves around her doll-like face. Wide eyes of a silvery-grey sparkle with each blink, and her smile from a tiny rosebud mouth is glowing with good humour. With subtle curves, it's no wonder she's mistaken for years younger than her actual age, for she doesn't seem to be fully developed. With soft, pale skin and small hands and feet, she could pass for sixteen without effort. Her collection of white tank tops emblazoned with pink bunnies and preference for denim cutoffs doesn't help with that. Fae: The butterfly pooka Personality An overall examination of the character's personality traits and quirks. Pre-Game History Coriline Ferrington has been through a lot of Brandenburg's extensive, and turbulent, history. Through it all, she's been completely optimistic and cheerful, willing to help anyone out with anything. Her own history is tinged with sorrow, even if she herself never quite sees it that way. A 'change of life' baby, little Cori was born to a couple in the Midwest who considered her a gift from heaven. Her eighteen year old brother wasn't quite as thrilled at the bouncy blonde bit of cheer which took over the house immediately. However, her parents worshipped their baby girl, and for all intents and purposes, she was as happy as a child could be. Perhaps if she'd stayed with them, her life would have been much more different. At the age of two, Coriline was already talking and walking, running, in fact, and loved animals. Her parents, as a second birthday gift, took her to the local zoo. Oddly enough, she was more upset than happy at the animals. (She cried at the moneky house.) However, once they arrived at the butterfly exhibit, which consisted of a giant wire-mesh house filled with an assortment of butterflies, she was enchanted. Perhaps if her parents hadn't been so delighted with this late blessing, they wouldn't have snuck off to the gift shop to buy her butterfly toys(fragment). Perhaps if her brother hadn't been quite so bored at being stuck in one place with his sister, he would have paid more attention. However it happened, it did, and little Coriline was kidnapped. The eshu who did so probably wouldn't have done it, but the delight Coriline felt at seeing the butterflies had triggered her Chrysalis. Upon hearing the murring of her chimera, Bug, he saw the young pooka, antannae waving to communicate with her bretheren. The eshu thought about it, but in the impulsive manner of his kith, grabbed the childling and her chimera and bolted. Once he was out of the city, he realized what he'd done, and how ill-equipped he was to deal with raising a child. His solution? Drop her off with an old friend, a troll who had an enduring love of children, and run as far as he could. Thusly, Coriline came to Bertram and Andrew. Thankfully, the little pooka's memories of her parents faded within six months. She learned very quickly to love being what she was, and became the delight of the grumps' lives. Bouncy, loud and easy to please, she filled the house with giggles, pink bunnies and one unusual creature, Bug. As time passed, and she went through school (an average student, but EXTREMELY popular) the little pooka's life became much more exuberant, even despite the trouble she got into in school for the 'creative' speeches and excuses. Upon graduation, she simply found herself a job at Spencer's and began spending her time working and playing with the kids Bertram and Andrew raise. Her natural spirits always got the best of her, and Coriline found herself using the money the old men had saved for her college tuition to buy and renovate an old warehouse in the Courthouse district, turning it into a nightclub. Being who she was, Cori had a lot of volunteers to help, and by the time the club had been open six months, she was able to pay the grumps back for all they'd lent her, as well as hire the right people to work the club. The only problem? She was lonely. Although Bug couldn't be a better friend, Coriline often found herself lonely for romance. A true romantic at heart, she was always looking for her Prince Charming. (She met him, years later, incidentally, but didn't fall in love with him.) Her heartbreaks, over and over again, left her often depressed and distressed Andrew and Bertram, both of whom wanted her to settle down with a nice boy and be happy. The biggest problem in Cori's life is the fact that she's head over heels in love with Aeneas Dougal, one of her best friends. She's been in love with him for years, but ... Well...a pooka's heart is a tender thing, and while Aeneas laments his single life to her, he never seems to spot the beautiful little blonde gazing at him with heart-filled eyes. It's something that she's learned to live with, and even joke about with her companion, Bug. Coriline would be an excellent match for anyone lucky enough to land the little butterfly, but with her tender, devoted heart and belief in true love, it would be hard for someone to snatch her away from Aeneas- unknowing though he may be. For now, Cori finds contentment in running her little rave club, spending her days working at the local Spencer's, her afternoons at Hearth Home to help Andrew and Bertram with the little ones, and her evenings playing games with Bug. Every Valentine's Day, she has a special card tucked in her pocket, just in case Aeneas decides to give her the time of day. With friends amongst the 'freaks' of the city and mundane buddies willing to drop anything for her, Coriline certainly has a wide circle of people she cares about, and be assured that if she cares enough to call you her friend, you're a good person indeed. Pertinent Connections Random Traits *Collects pink bunnies in every and any form; has well over one thousand *Bartends at her own nightclub incognito under the name "Wildfyre" *Barely graduated high school with a 'C' average; did not attend college *Has never once traveled outside of Brandenburg since her adoption Category:Bookcase